


find here felicity

by thescyfychannel



Series: In Brightness [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fae, College, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Revisiting Chapter 7 of that bright chimeric beast from Karkat's POV





	find here felicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saccharineomens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineomens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [that bright chimeric beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825831) by [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel). 



This is the third party you’ve, er, _attended_ , with the intention of running into Eridan Ampora, and for the third time, you are not disappointed. And, it seems, for the third time, he’s way too busy wrangling idiot freshmen to talk to you.

You’d be more put out if it wasn’t for how fucking _cute_ he is with these kids. One of them, half-draped over Eridan, looks like he’s going to have some regrets in the morning, and you hide a snicker in your drink—

“You’re the _best_ dad. Y’know, like, best dad. Ever.” Oh. Oh no. Oh, fuck, your goddamn heart, holy shitting _hell_. On top of that, you can see Eridan’s expression get painfully warm, like he’s so goddamn proud of this absolutely wasted baby bird who should not, under any circumstances, be learning to fly.

You’re about to call it a lost cause and head out when Eridan looks up at you—you barely manage to paste a smirk over your expression, because he _cannot_ see you imagining him as a dad, oh woodsworn, you might be into that now—and you’re treated to the sight of his expression turning huffy. He’s so fucking cute when he’s angry.

When he hands the freshman—Case, you think? It might be something like Case, or Kent, or Kesten—off to Jake English, assistant captain, you consider making a break for it. You don’t _think_ Jake knows enough to rat you out, but you have no qualms about using the one class a week you share with him to find out when the hockey team (and therefore, Eridan Ampora) will be “attending a rollicking good shindig”, even if you haven’t been able to do anything more than stare at Eridan across the room and sometimes nod a “sup”.

And now he’s coming over, so really—oh _fuck_ he’s actually coming over here. _Shit. Hell. Goddamn._

“See somethin’ funny, then?”

You manage a comeback, and thank the woods for your multitude of cousins that make fast-talking a necessity. “Yep,” you say, smirking at the scowl brewing on his expression. “It’s pretty fucking cute that a kid with half a head on you calls you ‘dad’.”

He looks so startled that you’d actually find that— _him_ —cute, and you’re trying not to swoon. “What now?”

“I said what I said,” you retort, feeling a little smug. That reaction is to something _you_ said. _You_ got Eridan Ampora that riled up and flustered-confused, all at once—annnd now you’re thinking he thinks you’re drunk, because he’s staring at your fourth cup of whatever the fuck it is these mortals brewed up. Nice zing, but that’s about all it’s got. “What, did you want some? I thought you didn’t drink at these things.”

When his eyebrows go up, you’re torn. Sure, you want him to know you’re interested, but maybe you’re going about it wrong? Nothing seemed to work right, not after you’d panicked when he first approached you. “Exactly how many a these things have you been to? I didn’t figure you for the partyin’ type.”

You shrug, drawing your shoulders in a little bit, and his eyes narrow on you in a way that makes you think maybe this is about to go south as well. Shit. Fuck. Time to play to his assumptions. “Best place to find alcohol that’ll actually get me drunk.”

His eyes go wide immediately, and you realize that maybe you’ve kicked off the same protective instinct that has him chasing after stupid freshies. Score? “Kar, if you’re tellin’ me that you’re wasted—”

Oh. Oh no. Oh fuck. He’s gonna kill you stone dead. “Nicknames?” You grin, and the expression widens when his cheeks go crimson. “Damn, I’m good.”

“Oh my fuckin’ god, you’re drunk, you disaster. Who’s your ride?” Whether it’s by instinct or some trickster’s design, Eridan’s moved closer to you as he looks around for…you’re guessing he’s trying to find your designated driver, somehow. Adorable idiot.

Still, it means that you’re reacting to him, and when he next looks at you, you’re not quite sure what the look in your eyes is, but you already know what you’re going to say—

“You.”

You don’t think you’re imagining how hoarse his voice is when he finally manages to reply. “Really now. Who promised you that, huh?”

If he’s going to respond so damn well, you’re not even going to stop yourself. “No promises yet, but you seem like the type.” Another glance, up-down, and you tilt your head at him. “Feel like being my knight in shining armor, Ampora?”

He’s a little wild-eyed, at the thought of it, and you’re reasonably sure that he’s halfway to popping a boner. Fuck, if he keeps this up, you’re just going to have to haul him into the closet and rock his world _there_. To forestall the triumph of your worst nature, you pretend to tilt a little bit sideways, and try not to melt when he wraps an arm around you. “Uh, sure,” he manages, and you can see the red paint his cheeks when you lean into him.

“Taking home a friend, Eridan?” Dave Strider’s another asshole you’ve met in class, and chatted to about hockey, and Eridan’s holding you—you barely even hear the rest of their conversation, because you panic, and decide to play dead.

You think Strider’s asking you something, but that doesn’t get parsed, because Eridan scoops you up in his arms like you’ve dropped into a dead faint, and you’re suddenly so fucking in love that the only thing you can think to do is feign sleep. Stars, you’re such a fucking disaster.

 

* * *

 

You’ve never been good at timing, which means you have to pretend to be asleep as he drives into the night. It’s damned soothing, too, something like classic rock or indie playing softly in the background.

“I’m _royally_ screwed,” Eridan mutters to himself, and it’s so true that you can’t help but snort. Aw, dammit.

“God, that’s obvious,” you say, cracking an eyelid when he looks at you. Might as well roll with this. “I can’t believe you fell for that. You seriously thought I was stupid—” or human “—enough to get wasted off of trash can punch?”

He looks like he’s two inches from spitting mad with no map on where to go. It’s fucking adorable. “Uh,” he says, looking into your eyes. Oh no. Oh fuck.

You play off the sudden rush of emotion with further douchebaggery. “I’ll give you that, you’re fucking aces at making an exit. Points for the princess carry.”

It seems to work—he rolls his eyes, and looks a hell of a lot more comfortable all of a sudden. “What, you got a thing for bein’ treated like a princess?”

 _Actually, your family’s something like fae royalty back where I come from and I’d love to serve you in any way you wish, thanks,_ you think, and very carefully do not say. Instead: “Or maybe I’ve got a thing for princes and princesses. Could go either way.” To avoid looking at him, you lean in to turn up the volume on a song you think you recognize. “Take your pick of options.”

“I’ll take a place to drop you off, Vantas, and see you sober in the morning. Jackass.” You match his retort with a little salute and the address you’d been staying at, the common-use house your clan keeps near the university, and settle into the comfortable silence that folds easily around the two of you.

 

When he drops you off, you stand on the porch to watch him go, trying your hardest not to wonder what it would’ve been like if he’d taken you all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> happy 4/13
> 
> thank you to saccharineomens!! it's not necessary to read bright chimeric beast but...yeah I'd hella recommend it


End file.
